Miracles tears
by shinkuso77
Summary: It was 1 month after malo myotismon attack.. Davis encounters a digimon.. After it's defeat it turns davis into a 3 years old.. The digidestined will uncover hidden truth about davis and his past.. What will happen when they know? Will they hate davis or vice versa.. 02x03 crossover
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this is a request from my friend piccolaamica if I get this name wrong I'm sorry..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: Clock Wizardmon, The time master..<p>Davis POV<p>

It has been I don't know 2 months after malo myotismon attacks oh that creeps really startled me..

Computer Lab

"Hey guys.." I said in a weak smile..

"You're late again!" Yolei shouted.

"Sheesh yolei that kinda harsh.." I politely said.

"I agree maybe he has to get detention or something.." Kari smiled.

"Thanks kari.." Davis smiled back.

"Well we've got to go to the digital world.." Ken said he transferred just months ago..

"Digi Port Open!" We all shouted.

Digital World(No one POV)

"What is this place?!" Ken asked and with many clocks..

"This place.." Davis said like he remembered a cheer of a girl running around..

"Come here.." The voice said

Davis started to run faster like he was chasing someone..

"Davis wait!" Ken shouted.

"Something isn't right here.." Cody looked at his D-3 and saw something weird like a white dot.

"Cody is right.." Kari said

"Now to put his nightmares.." A figure said with a staff wanted to attack davis..

"Guys watch out!" Cody shouted but nothing happened.

"Grraahhhh!" Davis shouted like he was seeing something terrible..

"Davis calm down.." Kari said trying to comfort davis..

"Don't take her from me.." Davis said like he was seeing his past memories..

"Wormmon digivolve!" Ken shouted.

"Wormmon digivolve too!"

"Stingmon!"

"Let's do it armadillomon!" Cody shouted.

"Armadillomon digivolve too!"

"Ankylamon!"

"Let's do it patamon.." TK shouted.

"Okay TK.." Patamon nodded.

"Patamon digivolve too!"

"Angemon!"

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon attacks in a relentless direction but it was something more than that..

"You finally found me.. As suspected of ken ichijouji.." The figure appeared and get off his cape..

"Who are you?!" Ken shouted.

"I'm Clock wizardmon.." The clock wizardmon looks like clock work from danny phantom but in here he looks like a wizardmon and has a time staff.

"Why are you manipulating davis?" Yolei asked.

"I'm not manipulating him cause that is his memory.." Clock wizardmon appear with memory streams of all the digidestined.

"This is our memory.." Kari said.

"Good one.. Bad one.. Hidden *cough* They are all here.." Clock wizardmon said.

"Enough talk!" TK shouted.

"Hand of faith!" Angemon shouted and attacks clock wizardmon but it misses by 5 seconds like it was predicted.

"That was too predictable.." Clock wizardmon smirked.

"Cody let's try DNA Evolution.." TK said.

"I don't know tk.." Cody hesitated.

"I can free your friend but with one cost.." Clock wizardmon smiled.

"One cost?!" They all said.

"Yeah.. One of you must come with me.." Clock wizardmon shouted.

"No way we will!" Yolei shouted.

"Yolei.." Hawkmon said.

"Ah.." Yolei shouted.

"Hawkmon digivolve too!"

"Aquilamon!"

"Davis snap out of it.." Ken shouted.

"Blood everywhere.." Davis cried.

"Davis control yourself.." Ken punch davis in the face..

"Ken.." Davis said and his eyes was turned back to normal.

"That did the trick.." Ken winked.

"What happen?" Davis said like he feels dizzy.

"Just something to make you go back to the real world.." Ken smiled.

"Well that digimon.." Davis pointed at it and kinda remembers something..

"Hand of Faith!"  
>"Equiss Beam!"<br>"Spiking Strike!"  
>They all attack with their attacks but none of it hurts clock wizardmon.<p>

"Guys you can't hit head on!" Davis shouted.

"What do you mean?" TK asked.

"Well TS that is clock wizardmon he is a champion but he is hiding his level.. He is a mega! His attacks are Time Re-wind.. Time Blast and I don't want to talk about the last one.." Davis explained.

"How did you knew these things?" Ken asked.

"I study the digimon encyclopedia duh.." Davis shouted.

"Hand Of Faith!" Angemon tries to attack but it always misses..

"Re-wind.." Clock wizardmon smiled and uses his staff to rewind the attack and it misses..

"Now that we are sure cody can you?" TK asked.

"Ah TK-san!" Cody shouted.

"Angemon!"  
>"Ankylamon!"<p>

"DNA Digivolution!"

"Shakkoumon!"

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon shouted but it misses again..

"Time Blast!" Clock wizardmon was behind shakkoumon and hits him..

"Kari stay back I'm gonna do something.." Davis said as his crest started to glow and veemon appeared out of nowhere..

"Davish you didn't bring me again!" Veemon shouted.

"Sorry vee.." Davis smiled.

"Let's do this!" Veemon shouted.

"Got that buddy.." Davis smiled.

"Royal Digivolution!" Davis D-3 shot out a white ray of light..

"Veemon royal digivolve too!"

"Veedramon!"

"Oh man.. Him again.." Clock wizardmon tries to use his time blast but veedramon was right behind him..

"V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon attacks and it hits..

"Why does it works?" They all gasped.

"Yeah veedramon! Now don't destroy him.." Davis said.

"What?!" They all shouted.

"Okay davis.." Veedramon shouted and hold clock wizardmon tight.

"Now tell me why are you here.." Davis said.

"You let her be there.. She died because of you!" Clock wizardmon shouted.

"Come on wizardmon it was an accident.." Davis said.

"Accident! More like you let her die.." Clock wizardmon shouted.

"Vee kill him.." Davis said in a cold tone..

"Time D-Age!" Clock wizardmon shouted and a beam of light hits davis..

"V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon instantly deleted clock wizardmon..

"That was only his copy.." Davis said looking at the disappeared data..

"Davish your body is glowing.." Veemon pointed at him..

"Ugh I get that D-Age attack oh man!" Davis shouted and his body get smaller to a size of 3 years old..

"Um davis.." They all said in surprise.

"Who are you guys? And what is this place?" Little davis asked.

"I see that last attack turns people younger.." Ken said.

"So what do we do about him?" Yolei asked.

"Yay cute cat!" Little davis said and play with gatomon..

"Stop calling me a cat brat.." Gatomon said..

"Huuaaaa! That cat is scary.." Davis hides behind kari..

"Gatomon.." Kari glared at her..

"Kari but.." Gatomon sigh.

"Oohh look! Cool bird.." Davis shouted looking at aquilamon.

"See I'm cool.." Aquilamon smiled.

"But I hate blue.." Davis looks at veemon.

"Davis we better go home.." Kari said.

"Okay we'll find that wizard later.." TK said.

"I miss her.." Davis said and cried..

"It's gonna be alright davis.." Kari puts up a sincere smile..

"I wanna try to get on that bug!" Davis shouted at stingmon..

"And davis it isn't A bug.." Ken corrected.

"It's a bug it has Wings.." Davis argued.

"It isn't.." They argued until yolei broke them off.

"Okay would you two break it off.. And davis this is digimon" Yolei tried to explain.

"But is it a bug right?" Davis asked.

"Yes.." Yolei sigh.

"This is gonna be a long day.." Cody sigh.

At the computer lab..

"You guys what?!" Tai shouted.

"We go into the digital world and davis turns into this.." They saw the three years old davis..

"Cool onii-chan!" Davis shouted and hugs tai..

"Okay so this wizardmon plays tricks on you guys and davis turns into this.." Matt said.

"Yeah that's kinda it.." TK sigh.

"But this could be a problem.." Sora sigh.

"How could we explain this to jun.." Kari asked.

"Wow you mean like she is gonna freak out yes.." Ken said.

"But first who is gonna take care of him.." Yolei sigh.

"I'll do.." Kari said and saw davis was playing with her camera..

"Yay light thingy!" Davis shouted and play with it..

"Davis don't.." kari gets her camera and make him cry.

"I think it's best that we say it to jun.." Tai said.

Later that day..

"Okay where is my brother matt.." Jun shouted.

"Um.. here you are.." Matt said and handed the 3 years boy..

"Matt who is this?" Jun asked.

"That is davis.." Tai sigh.

"You're bluffing right?" Jun asked but tai put up a disappointment face..

"He isn't okay.." Sora suddenly comes in.

"Then this is my brother.." Jun cried.

"Why are you crying?" Davis asked to jun and wiped her tears..

"Nothing it's just your a three years old just like my brother brings back memories.." Jun smiled.

"Is it bad?" Davis asked innocently.

"No it is pretty good.." Jun said.

"You're not mad?" Davis asked.

"No not at all.." Jun smiled.

At matt's house..

"I thought jun would kill me..". Matt sigh.

"And she would be like a girly fan girl.." TK chuckled.

"Yeah.." Matt sigh.

"Well we've got to find a way to get davis back but how.." TK thought.

Meanwhile..

"It's going as we plan.." Clock wizardmon said.

"what will happen if they know the real davis.." A black figure appeared.

"This will change their perspective or make them stronger?" The next figure with renamon said.

"We'll see.." The green jacket boy smiled.

"This is boring calu.." A calumon said.

What is clock wizardmon planning? Who are these three figure? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster.. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay maybe I can't update my fics faster cause my internet connection is low on this month so updates will be slower..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>Chapter 2: Davis cousin..<p>

"Oh aren't you cute.." Jun smiled and davis smiled.

"Jun who is this?" Mom asked.

"Hmm it's uh your little nephew michael that's it.." Jun sweat dropped.

"I don't remember having one.." Mom said.

"Please.. Mom! Could he stay!" Jun puts up a puppy eyes..

"Okay.. Okay.. You're scaring me and anyway your cousin is gonna visit in like right now.." As Davis mom said it a yellow goggle head boy appeared..

"Takato?!" Jun eyes widened..

"Hey sis.." Takato smiled..

"Hey dino breath.." Jun joked.

"Don't call me a dino breath!" Takato shouted.

"Wow you're still that irritated.." Jun smiled.

"Takato guilmon hungry.." A red dinasour said..

"I know digimon too jun.." Mom winked.

"Since when?!" Jun asked.

"Since that shinjuku accident.." Mom smiled.

"Yeah and you're is a fan of guilmon right aunt?" Takato asked.

"Yeah.." Mom tried to cuddle guilmon..

"Except dad right?" Jun sigh..

"Yeah.." They all sigh.

"I'm hungry.." Davis said and feeling his tummy is hungry..

"Um let's eat!" Jun shouted..

"Yay food!" Guilmon shouted.

"Guilmon pat on the head.." Demiveemon said..

"Sure vee!" Guilmon winked.

At the living room..

"Um mom actually this isn't.." Jun wanted to say a thing but takato gobble her up with bread..

"Don't say a thing.." Takato glare..

"Wow this bread is good.." Jun smiled.

"Woah a cute bread.." Davis said but he began to rip it apart..

"There it's better.." He said in a low voice and it looked horrible but when takato wanted to look he eat it all..

"Um michael don't gobble everything in one go.." Mom said.

"Yes um.. What should I call you?" Davis asked.

"Just call me mom.." Mom said.

"Okay mom.." Davis smiled like he is regaining some memories..

After a while..

"Jun that is davis is it?" Takato asked.

"Sadly yes.." Jun sigh.

"You know that effect isn't due till 2 weeks.." Takato said.

"Is it that long?" Jun shouted.

"Unfortunately yes.. But in that D-age part you'll see something that davis is hiding even from you.." Takato smiled and saw davis was playing with some flowers but he had a scissors on his hands..

"Nice flower.." Davis smiled at the rose but..

"What is he doing?" Jun asked as davis goes ahead to the flower..

"But it is nice to cut it.." Davis puts up a weird evil smile and cut the flower

"That's better.." He said.

"That's so mess up.." Jun said.

"He has 2 personality.." Takato said.

"2?! How come I don't know.." Jun said.

"Cause his other personality is deadly just like when he cut that flower.." Takato sigh.

"Since when?" Jun asked.

"You didn't notice didn't you?" Takato said.

"Onii-chan wanna play?" Davis asked to takato..

"Let's play.." Takato smiled.

"Yay and cool goggles!" Davis shouted.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted.

"Takato wanna play!" Guilmon said and hugs takato..

"Down boy.. Down boy.." Takato said.

"Davis can I play too?" Veemon asked.

"I don't want with the blue one.." Davis said and left.

"See.." Takato smiled.

"But what I want to ask is why he hates the color blue?" Jun wondered.

"Actually.." Takato confessed.

"Wait rika has a twin?!" Jun gasped.

"Yeah.. Kinda and in the day just like today when he visits us last..last..last summer.." Takato said.

*flashback*

"Ruki over here!" Davis shouted.

"Gotcha spiky boy!" Ruki shouted and gets the ball.

"Well they sure are having fun.." Rika smiled.

"Hey rika wanna play cards?" Takato said.

"And even when I teach you.. You still lose to that dorks.." Rika snickered.

"I didn't actually lose.." Takato said.

"Ow the ball.." Ruki shouted.

"I'll get the ball." Davis said and he runs but he doesn't saw the truck coming that is when..

"Watch out davis!" Ruki was saving davis well she was good in athlete but never that fast..

"Ruki why?" Davis asked.

Blood was spilling to davis and then it suddenly rains..

"You know davis.. *cough* I really like you.. *cough*" Ruki said while holding her last breath..

"Davis.." Takato said.

"You can save her.." A voice said.

"Who is that?" Davis said.

"I can return her to normal.." He saw a white digimon appeared and healed ruki..

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"My name is Wyvernmon and davis I need your help.." The white digimon smiled.

"Anything I'll do anything.." Davis said.

"Very well.. Find the clock digimon his name is Clock Wizarmon.." Wyvernmon informed.

"Why do you need him?" Davis asked.

"Cause he is ruki's partner.." Wyvernmon said.

"Ruki's?" Davis asked suddenly she disappeared.

"Just find him and you'll find your answers I'll hold up ruki by putting her into a coma.." Wyvernmon voice echoed to him..

"Until then find clock wizarmon." Wyvermon disappeared and davis wakes up..

At the hospital.

"Ugh what happen?" Davis head was so dizzy..

"Davis we're so glad you're okay.." Jeri smiled.

"Yeah you just rush in like that.." Takato said.

"Huh rush in?" Davis said.

"But unfortunately Ruki took the hit and the doctor said she is in a coma.." Rika was worried.

"Then it is true.." Davis gasped and cried..

"Davis it isn't your fault.." Jeri said.

"If only I didn't get that ball.." Davis said and jeri comfort him..

"I think he needs time alone.." Jeri said

"I think we should leave him alone.." Henry said and the others were off the room.

"Jeri guess my least favorite color.." Davis said.

"It's blue.." Jeri smiled.

"He told you is it?" Davis glare.

"Hey I know by myself thank you very much.." Jeri smiled and they laugh.

"You sure know how to cheer people.." Davis smiled.

"Yeah and you're always a downer and that goggles.." Jeri said and hand it over to davis..

"Nah it's fine.. I'll keep it.." Davis said.

"Hey I know a good repair shop.." Jeri said taking the goggles back..

"Thank you jeri.." Davis smiled.

"I miss leomon.." Jeri whimpered.

"Hey I know why don't I take you to the digital world later.." Davis said.

"Okay.." Jeri smiled.

"And the reason I hate blue cause it's so happy and stuff.. I like black.." Davis said.

"Cause you've just lost ruki is it?" Jeri asked.

"I'll find that wizarmon.." Davis said.

"Then I'll help" jeri said

"Thanks jeri but we don't know where he is.." Davis said.

"Leave that to us.." Takato said and opens the door.

"But if he finds my friends?" Davis asked.

"You know all of his skills right?" Takato asked.

"Kinda.." Davis smiled..

"Well then there is no need to worry about.." Takato smiled.

"And if he D-age me?" Davis asked.

"Then act like nothing happened.. But your somewhat evil self will take over a little.." Takato sigh.

"Oh when I was 3 right? I always makes or destroy everything that is good.." Davis asked.

"Yeah wait you what?!" Takato shouted in surprised.

"You know when I was 3 I'm kinda having a second personality so when I wander around I always hurts things that is around me.." Davis said.

"For example.." Rika asked.

"Hmm you guys don't look okay.." Davis warned and look the vase was full of flowers..

"What is he doing?" Rika asked.

"Why is she the one that hurt not me.." Davis began to cut the flowers and then it was gone..

"Done.." He said but feels that was a little hazy.

"Um davis you just.. Since when?" Takato asked.

"I don't remember.." Davis said like he doesn't know what he is doing..

"That's a black hazard.." Jeri whispered to takato.

"Okay um guys me and jeri got to talk.." Takato said

That day..

"Jeri what is a black hazard?" Takato asked.

"It's kinda complicated you see leomon once told me there is two hazards megidramon and someone called Lingermon..

"Lingermon?" Takato asked.

"You see lingermon was a good hazard but one day his black hazard got through and made him evil.. He is called Crisismon.." Jeri explained and her eyes was half white..

"You're not jeri.." Takato gasped.

"You're half correct.. My name is wyvernmon.." Jeri said.

"Okay jeri.. I mean wyvernmon.. Could you explain to me?" Takato asked.

"Gladly.. Crisismon was more dangerous than crisismon you know a black dragon with blood all over his body.." Jeri explained like she was describing..

"I see.. Wait with blood?" Takato was confused.

"You see megidramon and crisismon fight for over the years to see who is the better hazard but then crisismon disappeared without a trace along with any of their memories but only megidramon knew.." Jeri said.

"Okay I've got to talk with megidramon.." Takato said.

"Don't bother kid.." An astral image of megidramon appeared.

"How nice to see you uncle.." Jeri smiled.

"Uncle?!" Takato asked.

"Okay we digimon are like you humans but only wyvern was closes to me.." Megidramon said.

"Well megidramon I think it's a bad news for you.." Jeri said.

"I know the black hazard I can sense it.." Megidramon said.

"Takato you've got to be careful around davis.. This is my final warning.. Be careful one wrong move he will open the seal and all of us will be doomed.." Wyvernmon said and gives jeri back her consciousness.

"I know wyvern.." Takato nodded.

*end of flashback*

"So this crisismon is in davis body?" Jun gasped.

"Sorry jun.. But yes.. He is even more dangerous cause davis has the crest of miracles.." Takato said.

"Then I want to protect davis and bring him back.." A white digivice appeared on her hands and like a D-arc.

"Jun it seems you've got a new journey ahead.." Takato smiled.

"Well I better find my partner.." Jun winked.

"Maybe it's closer than you think.." Takato smiled.

"Onee-chan! What is that?" Davis asked.

"Davis you scared me!" Jun said.

"Sorry.." Davis whimpered.

"Well davis you had a lot of fun?" Takato asked and look at davis who was covered with crayons..

"Yeah!" Davis smiled

"Guilmon makes calumon.." Guilmon shows drawing of calumon..

"I made davish face.." veemon said.

"And I've made us three together.." Davis smiled.

"Wow davis you're good.." Takato said looking at the details..

"For his age that is.." Jun snickered.

"Is that so?" Davis said and his face becomes gloomy and runs away..

"Okay jun you've got to control that compliment.." Takato glares at her..

"What?! I'm just joking.." Jun said.

"Well in my case little kids if they get a happy meter up then it's a good thing but it is from davis making it bad thing becomes worse.." Takato said.

"Okay I'll go get him.." Jun sigh..

At the garden..

"Don't touch me.." Davis shouted.

"Davis.. I'm sorry.." Jun said and hug him..

"I said don't touch me.." Davis go away from the hug and push her back..

"Davis I'm really sorry.." Jun said.

"Now I hate onii-chan even more than color blue!" Davis shouted and runs back in..

"Davis.." Jun runs after davis..

Back at the house..

"Hey there.." Takato said and davis bump into him..

"Onii-chan hates me!" Davis cried.

"There.. There.." Takato hugs him..

"Um.. Takato.." Jun said but looking at takato calming davis down did the trick..

"Okay it's getting late I think we should get some sleep.." Takato smiled and holds davis upstairs into his room..

"Wow he is so good.." Jun gasped in surprise as she saw takato was closing the door..

"Sshhhh.." Takato said and they tip toe to their room..

Next Day At school.

"Everyone please welcome our new transfer student.." said.

A boy with blue vest smile at them and wearing a yellow goggles comes in..

"Am I late?" Takato asked.

"Oh you're just in time.." said.

"Thank you.. Oh Bokuwa Namae wa Takato matsuki desu.. Bokuno city wa.. Shinjuku desu.. Yoroushiku onegaishimasu.." Takato bowed.

"Please take your seat.." Mrs Asaji said..

"I'll pick that one besides the camera girl.." Takato smiled.

"Okay let's begin the lesson.." Mrs asaji said and the bell rang..

Lunch..

"Your name is takato is it?" Tk asked looking unimpressed.

"Yeah what is it blondy.." Takato growl..

"Well takato we wanted to talk.." Kari said and seating besides him..

"Sorry for my harsh manner and I know why davis is jealous of this TS.." Takato laugh.

"It's TK.. Why does everyone do that.." TK said.

"Actually you guys know digital world right?" Takato asked.

"You know digital world?!" The two asked.

"Just don't look for davis past it isn't worth it.. You'll just bring davis misery more horrible.." Takato said.

"How did you know we're looking for davis past?" TK asked.

"Oh you know here and there.." Takato smiled.

"Wanna meet the others?" TK asked.

"Nope thank you and besides my friend is waiting.." Takato smiled and saw henry with his green vest jacket while rika in her usual outfit.

"Wow gogglehead what took you so long? Yamaki is on the phone.." Rika shouted meaning it's time for him to go..

"And he wouldn't be happy.." Henry said.

Well see I can't go.." Takato sigh and says goodbye to kari and TK..

Computer lab..

"Okay that guy is totally weird.." TK said.

"But he is like davis.." Kari said.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Ken asked.

"Ow it's a friend in our class it seems they knew digimon too.." Kari explained.

"Who are they?" Yolei asked.

"Hmm I only know takato but the other 2 is a mystery." Kari said.

Meanwhile..

"I want to see her again.." Clock wizarmon stares at the sky.

"Hey clock.." Takato smiled.

"Hmm.." Clock wizarmon doesn't notice them..

"Hey wizarmon we found wyvern.." Henry said.

"You found that digimon?!" Clock wizarmon was surprised.

"We'll tell you if you can D-age davis faster.." Rika said.

"I can't I'm sorry.." Clock wizarmon sigh.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"I can't fast the process cause of that black hazard.. If I get one point wrong your friend will be lost forever.." Clock wizarmon felt guilty.

"We got what you're thinking wizarmon but why did you attack davis?" Takato asked.

"Cause I thought that if I destroy him there it would bring ruki back.." Clock wizarmon said.

"Fast thinking but not clever.." Rika said.

"I agree with rika.." Takato said.

"You can't just takes peoples life.." Henry said.

Digital world..

"I'll bring you back davis.." Tai said but saw a light flashing then he was gone..

Unknown Place..

"Where am I?" Tai asked.

"Child of courage it is futile to search for him.." A white dragon appeared.

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

"I'm wyvernmon the keeper of purity.." Wyvernmon said.

"I want to know.." Tai shouted.

"But are you willing to pay the consequence?" Wyvernmon said.

"I'm willing to pay anything if I can get davis back to his old self.." Tai shouted.

"Unfortunately tai we can't do anything.. But if you want to know davis's past seek her and you'll find his past.." Wyvernmon said and disappeared.

"Who is her?" Tai shouted.

"You'll find out soon enough and it's closer than you think.." Wyvernmon smiled.

Motomiya Residence..

"Where is it?" Jun said as she was looking at davis room..

"Here it is.." She said looking at the dusty diary book..

"Jun.. I think you must read it with child of courage I beg you.." A voice in her head said.

"Why?" Jun asked.

"If he knows too it might be easier to stop crisismon.." Wyvernmon said.

"You're my partner aren't you wyvernmon?" Jun asked back..

"Not yet at least.. It isn't my time yet.. I didn't have a physical body.." Wyvernmon said but she felt like jumping straight there..

"Okay I'll read it with him but who is the child of courage?" Jun asked.

"I won't tell you that much though" Wyvernmon winked and disappeared.

"Wait.." Jun said.

Will davis get back to his usual teenage self? Will jun find him? Or will ruki be able to wake up again? All and that on the next digimon: digital monster.. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay I've still got many plot to do here and there and many exams oh man! Maybe on the week of exam I can't do much about updating..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: The diary..<p>"Found you wyvern.." Davis was like controlled by a dark force and was seeing jun getting his diary..<p>

"Hey davis you're not playing with the others?" Jun asked.

"Um.. Uh.. I was bored and wanted to play with Onii-chan!" Davis smiled.

"Wait here I'll get something to play" Jun said.

"Foolish girl.." Davis said.

Later that night..

"Jun what are we going to make?" Takato asked.

"I don't know.." Jun said.

"Onii-chan I'm hungry.." Davis shouted.

"Let's make a crab soup.." Jun said.

"We don't have a crab.." Takato said.

"Fortunately mom and dad left their crabs in the freezer.." Jun smiled

"Yay crabs!" Takato shouted.

"It remembers me of the sea again.." Guilmon barf on the trash can..

"Why is guilmon like that?" Jun asked.

"Oh he is phobia of oceans.." Takato said.

"Oh cause of last year you and kai put sands on his ears is it?" Jun asked.

"How did you know?!" Takato eyes widened.

"Kai told me.." Jun smiled.

"Sneaky little.." Takato said wanting to punch kai on the face..

"Hey guilmon crabs are nice.." Demi veemon said.

"But they hurt my nose.." Guilmon said.

"This one isn't alive it's okay." Demiveemon said.

"Really?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah!" Demiveemon shouted.

"Well can I help onee-chan!" Davis shouted.

"Sure.. Hmm get that spice.." Jun said and davis gets on the spice..

"I'll go get the material.." Takato said.

"And I'll began on the crab.." Jun cracks the crab..

A few hours later..

"Done.." Jun said and saw a delightful banquet of crab soup..

"Hmm it smells nice.." Davis shouted and that is when their parents got home..

"Wow jun you made this.." Mom said.

"Well actually I was making it with these two.." Davis and takato smiled.

"Takato why didn't you tell us you're coming?" Dad asked.

"Um you see uncle as I can say much you're pretty busy with your job that I didn't have time to told you.." Takato explained.

"Oh then let's eat I'm starving.." Dad said.

"Yay eating!" Davis shouted and eat as many as he can..

"Would you stop that.." Takato said in a grumpy face that davis was eating all over the place..

"Even when he is little he never changed.." Jun rolled her eyes.

"Did you say anything jun dear?" Mom asked.

"Nothing mom.." Jun smiled.

1 week later..

"Wizarmon is it still one week away?" Takato asked.

"Sadly yes.. Just 4 days left and it isn't a week.." Clock wizarmon calculated.

"I'm curious about that diary.." Takato said.

"Davis had a diary?" They all asked.

"Who has it?" Clock wizarmon was panicked.

"Jun.." Takato said.

"This is bad.." Clock wizarmon said.

"Why is it bad?" Rika asked.

"You see actually davis kinda learn from ruki a little about digital world language.." Clock wizarmon said.

"You never said ruki can translate!" Rika shouted.

"Hey ruki asked me to learn it not you.." Clock wizarmon shouted.

"Well if that book is as evil as you look I'll kill you!" Rika gave a death glare making the other sweat dropped.

"I hope that her partner wasn't wyvernmon.." Clock wizarmon said.

"Why is that?" Their eyes widened.

"Cause she knew every digital language. Even human language.." Clock wizarmon said.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Takato shouted and runs..

"Takato where are you going?" Rika asked.

"To find jun!" Takato shouted.

At jun's room..

"Um.. What should I say?" Jun said hanging to her hand phone and then begin to dial tai's number..

"Hello.. Who is this?" The boy asked.

"Is this tai?" Jun said.

"Yes and who is this?" Tai asked.

"It's me Jun.. Davis sister.." Jun shouted.

"Okay what you've got to talk?" Tai asked again..

"Just meet me at the park tai.." Jun smiled and hang up the phone..

"Mom I'm going out!" Tai shouted.

"Okay jun you know you've got to do this.." Jun said to herself.

"Mom I'm going to the park.." Jun shouted.

"Why don't you take michael?" Mom asked.

"I'm going for a long time mom.." Jun said.

"Okay dear just be careful.." Mom said and thankfully davis was asleep..

Jun wondered for her clothes and get ready to the park..

At the park..

"Okay jun what is so important?" Tai asked he was wearing a chocolate scarf with black shirt and chocolate jacket while jun was wearing her white shirt and blue jeans.. Well she kinda put her hair down and was in the process.. She doesn't like much about spiky hair and it's messing her hair due..

"It's davis diary.." Jun said.

"Why did you have it?" Tai asked.

"I kinda broke into his room.." Jun said.

"So is davis back again to his usual self?" Tai asked.

"Not yet.." Jun said.

"Hmm so what is this diary?" They saw a violet diary glow black..

"Read it with careful.." Wyvernmon rings on jun's head.

"Thank you wyvernmon.." Jun smiled.

"Did you say anything jun?" Tai asked.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking stuff shall we continue?" Jun asked.

There was a dark aura from davis book..

"Jun we shouldn't open it.." Tai said.

"Oh I'm opening it tai.." As they open that book they saw..

June 2002..

It was my first day being a digidestined lucky to be me.. But when I know my partner was a blue creature that made me despise him..

Jun and tai look at it even more curious..

August 2002

We finally defeated ken and he is still worried on his problem I tried to comfort him well it did just like takato..

November 2002..

Ken finally joins our team but I felt a pain inside my chest why? Cause TK is closer to kari or I'm worried about her again.. Something in me isn't right..

22 November 2002

Black wargreymon attack us oh man I wish I could protect all the stone..

December 2002

Myotismon returns and I feel like I was losing control and my parents acting like I'm a spoiled brat.. I always wanted to be like ken smart.. Kind but mostly smart..

2 days after myotismon attacks..

I've got to go to shinjuku cause I miss her.. Ruki Nonaka rika's twin sister I've been going to shinjuku a lot these days and they said they saw all four sovereign.. And a massive digital virus called the D-Reaper..

2 weeks later..

Ruki.. It can't be grraahhhh! If only I didn't get that ball.. If only I didn't get that ball.. I wouldn't be like this.. Why don't you just let me die there.. Now he hates me..

1 week later..

School is about to start but I hear voices just let everything flow or whatever that means.. That is when I began to see My D3 beep and turns into a blue D-arc..

2 days later..

I finally began to learn the D-arc from takato who teaches me via web cam even jun didn't know Grraahhhhhh! No don't take over!

The diary ended with that note but there is one slip note..

"What is this?" Tai asked.

"Read it tai.." Jun said.

Secret Note:

I will be free once again! And all will turn into nothingness! Miracles shall fall! Mwahahaha!

The two eyes widened and gasped.

"Okay that's creepy.." Jun said.

"Jun I think I'm going to stay over.." Tai said.

"You never did before.." Jun said.

"I wanna look at davis.." Tai said.

"Okay but just for a day.." Jun said.

"Three.." Tai said.

"Oh you're a pushy only one.." Jun shouted.

"Or I'll upload those embarrassing photo's of yours wearing a boys outfit.." Tai blackmailed jun..

"Okay three.. Please don't tell anyone!" Jun pleaded.

"Now that's better.." Tai smiled in victory..

"Wow that was intense.." Jun said.

"Grraahhh!" Tai said and fall into his knees..

"Tai you're okay?" Jun asked and wyvernmon appeared..

"This is bad tai has been exposed to the black hazard.." Wyvernmon said.

"So what can we do?" Jun asked.

"White Resonance!" Wyvernmon uses her sound to eradicate all the effects of the black hazard..

"Jun.." Tai suddenly collapsed.

"You interrupt me again sister.." Crisismon said.

"I won't let you hurt him crisis.." Wyvernmon shouted.

"If you can do that haha.." Crisismon disappeared.

"Wyvernmon who was that?" Jun saw a black knight with dragon armor disappeared.

"It's crisismon he tried to take over tai but since you told me faster it can be reverted I felt bad for davis.. He had it since gennai infuse it with the crest of miracles.." Wyvernmon felt guilty

"Grrhhh.." Tai said like he was hurting..

"My resonance won't work long we must get to wizarmon.." Wyvernmon opens a portal..

"Oh no I'm late.." Takato said..

"Takato let's get back to wizarmon maybe he can help.." Jun said.

"Then let's hurry.." As they walk down the park..

"How do you know I'm here?" Jun asked.

"I called aunt and she said your in the park we must hurry or tai will end up like davis.." Takato said hurriedly..

Digital world..

"We must hurry.." Jun said and rush in..

"What is going on here takato?" Rika asked.

"There is no time where is wizarmon?" Takato was panicked.

"What is it takato?" Clock Wizarmon asked

"Tai is hit.." Takato said.

"What?" Clock Wizarmon quickly gets to tai..

"Hurry wizarmon.." Jun begged.

"Yeah girl I'm doing my best.." Clock wizarmon smiled using his staff and tries to get the black hazard off tai but it was just too strong..

"Graahhh!" He was thrown out of whack..

"Woah!" Takato said.

"Okay jun what did wyvernmon do?" Clock wizarmon asked.

"She used somekind of resonance.." Jun said.

"What resonance?" Wizarmon asked quickly..

"White Resonance.." Jun thought of it and making wizarmon gulped.

"Baka wyvernmon.." He thought.

"So what happens to tai?" Takato asked.

"He will be fine but wyvernmon techniques won't last long.." Clock wizarmon said.

"So we do nothing?" Takato said.

"Tai.." Jun eyes was filled with tears..

At motomiya residence..

Jun was bringing the unconscious tai in and was crying..

"This is tai-chan right?" Davis looked and suddenly was behind jun..

"Woah davis you kinda scared me.." Jun gasped.

"Sorry.. But I'll try to help.." Davis said and he was filled by dark aura..

"Davis what are you doing stop!" Takato shouted and gets davis hands..

"Do you want to save him?" Davis asked but like isn't his voice..

"Save him?" The two gasped and saw a vicious image of crisismon appeared.

"Just let me do my thing and I won't harm this boy.." Crisismon said.

"I won't let you do that!" Takato shouted and an image of megidramon from inside of him attacked crisismon..

"Stop it you two.." Jun shouted..

"Stay out of this.." Takato growl..

"This is our battle.." Megidramon growl..

Tai suddenly was up with a blank face..

"Stop it you two.." Tai said and strangle the two..

"Why am I the one who always break the two of your fightings.." A figure appeared before them..

"Miragemon!" Wyvernmon said but with a faint avatar look..

"Hey sis.." Miragemon was an orange knight with a sword just like victory greymon and it's shield was rounded in his back..

"Mirage Defender!" Miragemon guarded the two from attacking..

"I'm so glad to see you.." Crisismon smiled.

"Yeah mr I always save you all the time!" Miragemon said.

"What are you doing with that boys body?" Takato asked.

"Can't I choose a body of my own and he is the perfect thing! Courage I like it so hard to corrupt.." Miragemon smirked.

"Okay now what do you want?" Megidramon growls..

"Hmm nothing.. I desire tricking people.. But here is a useful advice please don't fight!" Miragemon said.

"We can't it's our nature!" The two shouted.

"Well then I'll blow you to the ends of time and feed you to daemon super ultimate.." Miragemon threatened.

"No please don't!" Crisismon said.

"Hahaha! Says the brave one.." Megidramon laugh.

"Yeah sure mr fluffy dragon pinky winky dragon.." Crisismon joked.

"Don't ever call me that!" Megidramon shouted.

"Okay mr pinky.. Crisis and mirage and pinky is so funny you play with the other digimon like that?" Wyvernmon tried not to laugh..

"Okay would you four gets off of our bodies.." Jun said.

"Sheesh she is a downer.." Miragemon sigh.

"Yeah and a fun killer.." Crisismon sigh.

"At least I'm not complaining!" Megidramon said as he was back in takato's body.

"Ugh you're just like my little brother!" Jun shouted.

"Oh the crazy old hag is coming.." Crisismon said and leaves.

"He called you two a hag.." Miragemon disappeared within sight.

"Why I oughta!" Jun and wyvernmon shouted.

"Uh what happened?" Davis said as he was feeling really dizzy..

"That hits my head megidramon!" Takato shouted.

"Sorry takato we had a reunion.." Megidramon puts up a weiry smile..

"But you really makes me dizzy I want to take some sleep.." Takato shouted and yawns..

"Tai.." Jun said and saw tai isn't waking up yet..

"Don't worry as long as I'm with him.." Miragemon whispered to jun..

"Miragemon you scare me.." Jun said and gasped.

"Hey sorry to scare you with taking over tai's body.." Miragemon said.

"Don't bother it.." Jun smiled but looking at davis who was like half conscious she rushed to davis..

Davis was saying something about promise.. Park.. Must go.. And then he just collapsed.

"Davis!" Jun shouted that is when rika and henry comes with calumon..

"Rika henry help me.." Jun was holding davis..

"Ha'I!" The two shouted and help davis up..

"Grrhhh.." Davis body was hot even hotter than last time..

"He is using him too much.." Miragemon said.

"You're just like tai.. Always giving advice and information.." Jun smiled.

"Maybe his fever won't go down until a week.." Miragemon predicts..

"so you're a black hazard?" Jun asked.

"Yes and No.. I'm a black hazard but I'm not evil well crisismon and megidramon always fight so I'll be on no one's side.." Miragemon smiled.

"Tai knows it didn't he?" Jun asked.

"Nope he just follows my voice I was sealed within davis book.." Miragemon looks at the book..

"You were sealed but why?" Jun asked.

"And that is for another time.." Miragemon smiled and disappeared.

"Davis.. Tai.. Get well soon.." Jun said.

"Nee-chan.." Davis was dreaming but like he was hurt by a thing..

"It's gonna be okay.." Jun sad making davis fast asleep..

3 Days Later...

"Ugh what happened?" Davis said and he saw himself was back in his bed room..

"Good morning sleepy head.." Jun smiled as she makes pancakes..

"I can't remember a thing since last week.." Davis said..

"Don't worry davis It's nothing personal.." Takato said as he gulped on the pancakes.

"Takato! Since when did you.." Davis pointed at him.

"What a rough night I had like many hitting in one day.. Wait that diary where is it?" Tai asked jun about it..

"Tai too?!" Davis said making jun giggled.

"I put it up in davis shelf back.." Jun smiled.

"Nee-chan you read my diary?" Davis shouted.

"Yeah and it's kinda scary I'll never touch it again.." Jun puts up a weary smile..

"Never tell anyone!" Davis shouted.

"I promise!" Jun puts up a pinky swear with davis..

"Um jun where is michael?" Mom said but quickly forgotten when she saw davis..

"Davis!" She hugs him..

"Um did something happened?" Davis asked.

"Don't ask.." Jun smiled and laugh with takato and tai..

"We've got to be late to school.." Davis said.

"I've got the upstairs!" Takato shouted.

"That is my private lizard!" Davis said and went in and dash faster..

"You're not getting that from me!" Takato said.

"I wonder why I gave it to him.." Tai sigh.

"Tai last one to the secret bathroom is a rotten egg!" Jun shouted.

"You're on!" Tai shouted..

Preview:

"You found clock wizarmon?" Davis said..

"Sorry jun.." Tai said.

"Crisismon you can take over.." Davis eyes were half violet.

"Now the rampage begins!"" The black dragon said.

Next Time on digimon: The cursed seal opens.. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I really want a review that helps me in writing except grammar though I know I'm bad at it.. And please review..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4: The cursed seal opens..<p>"It's so good to be myself again!" Davis shouted at school..<p>

"Davis so you're fine now?" TK asked to davis making him grinned..

"Fine TS.. And lookie here only my cousin and tai-san cares.." Davis said.

"Davis.." Kari said but she said it in a low voice..

"Since my classes are messed up I must clean it up if you'll excuse me.." Davis said and bump kari and she falls..

"Hey davis watch where you're going!" TK shouted.

"I don't care anymore.." Davis said in a flat voice but it isn't like him to do that..

"It's fine TK.." Kari said but she somehow knows what davis is feeling..

"Hmph fine.. Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" TK said..

"You don't know the half of it.." Kari bit her hands..

Classroom..

"Hey davis you're not going to the digital world?" TK asked to davis who was in his bench drawing something..

"Nope.. Didn't felt like it..." Davis said with bored tone and groaned.

"Davis did you try to avoid us?" Kari asked

"Okay you know what.. I hate to do this with you guys. I said if I didn't felt like it! I didn't felt like it!" Davis shouted vastly getting his things..

"Hey davis.." Takato was in front of the door.

"Could I hear rika's harsh words?" Davis asked.

"You're in luck dragon breath I'm here.." Rika said.

"Did you have to always have nicknames for everyone?" Davis asked.

"Yup.. Correction me and that little devil.." Rika smiled and at the window there was beelzemon..

"Hey toots.. And dragon breath.." Beelzemon de-digivolve back to impmon..

"I told you not to follow us!" Takato said.

"Who said about following you guys.. Pineapple head,Dragon breath I have a news from the sovereign.." Impmon smiled.

"Um how about we talked it somewhere.." Davis suggested.

"I agree.." Rika said..

"Um rika mind using your harsh words?" Davis asked.

"Would all of you just get the hell off from davis for a while.." Rika said..

"But we wanted to talk to davis.." Kari said.

"He doesn't want to so get off.. If you dare talk to davis like that again Oh you don't know what will happen.." Rika said with her deadly aura..

"Oh man I forgot to bring vee.." Davis said and face palmed.

"Then hop on.." Impmon said on the window and turns into beelzemon..

"Nice one.." Davis winked and also jumped.

"Later toots,pineapple head me and dragon breath are going to get going first.." Beelzemon smiled.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Davis shouted..

"Oh you're on!" Takato shouted.

Meanwhile..

"Okay I'm going on all out.." Jun said reassuring herself..

"Um hey tai.." She said to herself for practice..

"Hey jun.." Tai smiled and was behind her..

"He is behind me is it?" Jun said and wyvernmon nodded.

"Hey tai.." She said with a weary smile..

"So um.. This is kinda awkward.." Tai said like he was nervous..

"Yeah.." Jun blushed.

"So um tai.. I like you.." Jun said.

"You like me? I thought you like matt?" Tai gasped.

"No matt was only a reason to hide my feelings.. Seeing you on the soccer field like that.. It makes me happy.." Jun said..

"What are you trying to say jun?" Tai said.

"I love you.." Jun said making tai's face pale..

"Sorry.." Tai's tears was falling..

"Tai why are you crying?" Jun asked and hugged him..

"Jun I didn't want to be a burden.." Tai said.

"Wait you think I'm a burden?" Jun asked.

"Cause I don't want to be heart broken again.." Tai said.

"You still love sora is it?" Jun asked.

"Yeah.." Tai shrugged.

"I understand I'll wait.." Jun smiled.

"You're making the same mistake.." A voice rings in tai's head..

"Who are you?" Tai asked..

"Well I think you should know your inner persona.." Miragemon appears with his guns..

"What are you?" Tai asked back..

"Tai it's fine I'll wait.." Jun cried and runs away..

"You're making the same mistake I and wyvernmon did.." Miragemon said.

"What mistake?" Tai asked.

"If you miss this chance you'll miss it forever.." Miragemon said.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"Me and wyvernmon was attacked by a powerful digimon called leviamon but leviamon tortured wyvernmon till no end until I release my darkness but that makes wyvernmon afraid cause I didn't told her sooner.. She was slipping from me.." Miragemon said.

"Then she went on a suicide mission.. That is when I never see her until now.." He ended the story..

"So I should go and tell her?" Tai asked.

"Yeah and if something happened telL everything about your darkness powers.." Miragemon said.

"Mine?" Tai asked.

"Yes courage is hard to break but once it was break it unleashes a great darkness.." Miragemon said.

"I'll remember that.." Tai said and runs..

"Okay now for my own approach.." Miragemon smiled..

At the park..

"Toots I have some news.." Beelzemon said.

"What is it just spill it!" Veemon shouted.

"This is why I hate veemons.." Beelzemon sigh.

"I'll pummel that head of yours!" Veemon was in a grumpy mood.

"Vee just chill.." Davis tries to calm veemon down..

"Just do it fast.." Veemon said.

"Okay the royal knights are after you three.." Beelzemon said.

"The royal knights?!" Davis said.

"Yeah and clock wizarmon if they find you and extract 3 of your inner darkness.. Alphamon will be invincible.." Beelzemon said.

"Wait let me think.. There are at least 4 royal knights here I can sense it.." He sniffed.

"Takato.. A blonde guy.. A spiky hair guy and you davis.." Beelzemon pointed.

"Me?" Davis asked.

"You hold the power of miracles but crisismon was intervering with it.." Beelzemon said.

"Wait that means tai and matt.. Omnimon right?" Davis asked.

"Yeah for the time being but tai holds darkness that is greater than any of us.." Beelzemon explained.

"Wait so do you want Us 4 to rebel against them?!" Davis asked.

"Of course I do!" Beelzemon said in a serious tone..

"But why now?" Henry asked.

"You're hiding something from us.." Rika said.

"I don't want to be on any of it.." Davis said and left..

Meanwhile..

"Where are that four?" A dragon like figure said.

"Alphamon-sama is doing us a favor.." The pink figure said.

"He knows what we want.." The dragon figure said.

Computer Lab..

"Guys I've picked up 2 signals of digimons.." Izzy said.

"Let's go!" TK shouted.

"Digi Port Open!" Kari shouted.

Digital World..

"Where are we?" They all asked.

"Oh look humans.." The pink figure said.

"I hate the ones that sealed us.." The dragon figure said.

"Those two are..." Patamon said.

"Oh not them again.." Gatomon sigh.

"You know them?" Kari asked.

"That dragon figure was dynasmon his smells reeks but has major fighting style I thought we defeat them last time his attacks are breath of wyvern and dragon blast.. FYI he is a mega" Patamon informed

"The other one with pink armor and gets mad if her beautiful face was hit(yeah right!) Well her name is Crusadermon.. Her attacks are spiral Masquerade and Laser Lattice.." Gatomon informed.

"So for the record you delete them?" Kari asked.

"Well kinda.. There are those before you.." Gatomon said.

"Before?" They all asked.

"Actually.. I'm seraphimon.." Patamon said.

"And I'm opanimon.." Gatomon explained.

"You're telling us now?" TK shouted.

"Sorry.. But we just remembered when those two shows up.." Patamon said.

At the park..

"I must go there.." Davis runs and looked at his digivice turning into a dark blue color..

"Davish you're digivice is changing.." Veemon said.

"I don't care.." Davis said.

"As long as I can stop those two.." He sigh..

Back in the digital world..

"Okay so what are you doing now?" Kari asked.

"Tch we can only reach ultimate.." Patamon said.

"We have better chance if we fight him with DNA but we didn't bring cody.. He has kendo.. Yolei she has test.." Kari sigh.

"Patamon digivolve too!"

"Angemon!"

"Angemon digivolve too!"

"Magna Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve too!"

"Angewomon!"

"Excalibur!" Magna Angemon tried to attacked crusadermon but she was too fast..

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon tried to attack dynasmon but he was using his dragon collide to dodge the attack.

"Wow you two are weaker than I thought.." Dynasmon said.

"How about make that three!" Veedramon uses his V-Nova Blast attack to attack dynasmon..

"Cutter Shoot!" Veedramon attacks with his blades but failed..

"Such weak attacks.." Dynasmon said..

"Why can't I win.." Davis said

"Use me.." Crisismon said.

"No if I let you out.." Davis said and tried to hold back the seal..

"Let's try all together!" Angewomon said.

"Celestial Arrow!"  
>"Excalibur!"<br>"V-Breath Arrow Max!"  
>The three attacks makes it's impact but it was all futile..<p>

"Breath Of wyvern!" Dynasmon cuts through magna angemon making him de-digivolve..

"Laser Lattice!" Crusadermon said and hits angewomon making her de-digivolve..

"Spiral Masquerade!" She began to attack on veedramon..

"Grraaaahh!" Veedramon was covered in scratch but stand up again..

"I won't let you guys touch patamon and gatomon.." He growls..

"Then spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon attacks again but veedramon tries to stand again..

"You should have been deleted by now.." Crusadermon gasped.

"Cause it's my feeling to them.." Veedramon began to glow..

"Veedramon digivolve too!"

"AeroVeedramon!"

"V-wing Blade!" Aero veedramon attacks crusadermon and dynasmon all at once..

"Magnum Crusher!" Aero veedramon moves faster and attacks dynasmon from the skies..

"V-Breath Arrow!" As the two was on the ground he created an arrow attack but it isn't still enough to badly attacked them..

"Tch.." AeroVeedramon flies around dodging crusadermon's laser lattice..

"Dragon Collide!" Dynasmon attacks AeroVeedramon but he manage to use his dragon impulse on time..

"Wind Guardian!" AeroVeedramon built up a guard against their attacks..

"Scarlet Tempest!"  
>"Breath Of wyvern!" The two attacks manage to break aeroveedramon's defenses..<p>

"Grrraaaahhh!" He shouted.

"If he takes more of the attacks.." Davis said.

"He will be deleted.." TK said looking at aeroveedramon..

"Let us in kari!" Gatomon shouted.

"No gatomon you're still badly hurt" Kari said.

"I'm putting all of my last power on this last attack.." Aeroveedramon said.

"Twister saber!" He attacks with energy waves but crusadermon and dynasmon quickly dodge it..

"Explode!" Aero Veedramon shouted and the energy waves exploded itself making aero veedramon was plunged away quickly..

"I can't believe he did that on purpose.." Crusadermon said and was covered in dust..

"He is a tricky dragon.." Dynasmon said.

"Now what should I do?" Crusadermon thought and saw patamon,Gatomon,Kari and TK helpless..

"Don't touch them!" Davis shouted and gripping to his D-3.

"Release me!" Crisismon shouted.

"I don't care what happens to me but if you ever touch my friends your dead!" Davis shouted and a seal appeared on his hands..

"Now!" Crisismon said.

"Release The seal.." Davis said and he takes on his goggles..

"AeroVeedramon dark digivolve too!"

"Crisismon!" The black dragon roars was heard all over the digital world..

"Now boy let's begin the rampage!" Crisismon shouted.

"Ah.." Davis hops on crisismon..

"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon began attacking crisismon but he dodge it..

"Now Crisismon Assault Cannon!" Davis shouted..

"Assault Cannon!" Crisismon began on attacking with his cannon with high speed..

"Grraaahh!" Crusadermon and Dynasmon said and was badly hurt..

"Hmm what should we tear up first?" Davis asked.

"Their motivation!" Crisismon smiled wickedly.

"Right.." Davis smiled widely..

"Davis would never do that.." Kari thought and gasped.

"Now we do this the easy way or the hard way?" Crisismon asked and attacked crusadermon..

"I won't talk to you!" Crusadermon said.

"Hmph he is resisting what should we do davis?" Crisismon asked.

"Tell us everything about the royal knights and I'll let one of you free.." Davis said.

"Never!" They shouted.

"Then we'll do it the hard way then.." Davis smiled turns into a deadly aura..

"What is this feeling?" TK said and felt the air..

"It felt malice.." Kari said and begun to cover her ears..

"Just like the dark ocean?" TK asked.

"No.. This is even greater.." Kari said and she saw that davis wasn't himself like there were two persons..

"Kari stop me.." A voice rings on her head..

"Now let's finish this.." Davis said..

Crisismon began charging his attacks..

"Dark Regalia!" He fired a black orb attack at dynasmon..

"Graah!" Dynasmon armor was scattered around..

"Now firstly I break your hands.." Davis said and ordered crisismon to break his arm into bits of data..

"I will never told you!" Dynasmon said.

"But your friend will.." Davis puts up a wicked smile and glare at crusadermon..

"Okay stop! I'll tell you everything!" Crusadermon shouted.

"Then tell me!" Crisismon shouted.

"Alphamon was searching all of the three of you so that he would awaken the great demon lord ogudomon that was at first but then he realize he wanted more.. But I don't know what he is planning with all of the three spirits..". Crusadermon explained.

"Now as a reward I'm going to kill him in front of your very eyes.." Davis smiled.

"You wicked little human!" Crusadermon wanted to attacked him but a shadow thing grab her legs..

"What in the trickery is this?" She shouted.

"No tricks.." Davis said.

"Now finish him.." He ordered.

"Fin!" Crisismon annihiliated dynasmon for good into data's..

"Now you're mine.." Davis smiled looking at his D-3..

"I'll get you for this!" Crusadermon shouted and runs away..

"He gets away.." Crisismon said.

"Nah it's fine by me.." Davis looked bored and closes the seal..

"Davis that's wrong.." Kari said.

"You've got to stop using your powers!" TK advice..

"Why did you guys become so possessive of me?" Davis shouted.

"It's for your own good.." TK said.

"For my own good? TK you never felt like this before the killing intent like you really want to kill people.." Davis said.

"But davis it's wrong.." TK shouted.

"If you still think that way then I'm going solo I quit!" Davis shouted.

"You can't quit.." TK shouted.

"Oh yes I am" Davis said.

"Kari tell davis he can't quit.." TK said.

"Davis you can't just quit think about the team.." Kari said.

"The team? Well I felt like we're not a team anymore." Davis said..

Kari saw a message that yolei and the others are coming..

"Yolei is coming?" TK said.

"Yeah.." Kari said.

"Well the more the merrier" Davis puts up a fake smile..

Later that day..

"Guys sorry we're late.." Yolei said.

"Kendo practice.." Cody said.

"And home works.." Ken said.

"Everyone is here I just gonna say one thing.. I'm not gonna be the leader of the team anymore.." Davis said and the three of them gasped.

"Cause davis thinks he can do everything alone.." TK said.

"I didn't say that TS!" Davis wanted to cry but he can't and hold grip of his goggles..

"Would you two stop fighting! TK I hate to say it but you can't just force someone.. And Davis if you wanna quit just quit! If this keeps up I'll personally execute you two.." Kari shouted.

"You guys always want TK to lead right?" Davis asked.

"Davis I've prepared a portal.." A voice said in his head..

"I got it.." Davis said..

"Just don't open a portal I want to know what they feel.." He grinned..

"Would you guys talk?" Kari asked.

"Um.. Yeah we like TK as a leadership.." Yolei wanted to say anything but davis already snap at it..

"Then take it.." He throw his goggles..

"Davis.." Kari said and pick up the goggles..

"Let's go crisismon.. There is nothing left to do here.. If I'm here it will be wrong.. Cause I'm not a digidestined anymore.." Davis said and hops on to crisismon..

"Time portal!" A wizarmon appeared and davis disappear with him..

"See ya later.." Davis said but it felt different..

"Kari why did you say that?" TK asked.

"Okay TK first of all you're too intriguing.. And second when I think about it he felt like a burden.. Us seeing him lift off the seal like that.." Kari said before she felt like she saw davis and an image of a girl..

"What did you see kari?" TK asked.

"You won't understand tk.." Kari said and shrugged..

"He just left.. I'm not done yet.." Yolei said.

"Well yolei what is the last part?" Kari asked.

"Hmm let me see.. But if I would pick as a leader it's davis cause he is quick at making decision.." Yolei said.

"Even if he is a little hot headed.." Cody said.

"And he misunderstood.. Next time.. Yolei heed my advice don't say tk's name at this time just get to the point.." Ken said.

"If there is a next time.." Kari said.

"Well what I want to know is why are you guys fighting?" Cody asked.

"Well let me see a little recap we were attacked by two royal knights.. They are so powerful and then davis came.. But then TK argued about leadership and end up like this.." Kari explained and glared at tk and holding the broken goggles..

"And I heard that davis already had a girlfriend.." Yolei said.

"That's the second reason we're late.. We met his cousin takato.. And he said that davis likes a girl named ruki but now he is in a coma and he blamed on himself.." Ken said.

"That is why we didn't come earlier.. We know davis would be this emotional.." Yolei said.

"And davis always visits her.. He was supposed to today.." Yolei said.

"We were going to pick him up.." Ken said.

"But we also don't know that tk was more hot headed than davis.." Cody said.

At davis room..

"Why wouldn't they understand?" Davis cried on his sleep and jun went in..

"Hey twerp why are you so sad?" Jun asked.

"They.." Before davis could say anything he cried on jun's lap..

"There.. There it would be fine.." She smiled and comfort davis..

"I release crisismon.. I don't wanna do it but if I didn't kari and tk would.." Davis cried..

"He release crisismon then.." Jun gasped in her thoughts..

"Jun yeah if he didn't do that those two is as good as dead.." Wyvernmon thought..

"Davish I'm also sorry I'm not strong enough.." Demi Veemon said.

"It's fine vee.. But what do it felt?" Davis asked.

"At first it hurt but then it just go away.." Demi veemon said.

"Davis.." Jun said.

"Then I quit the team.. They all wanted tk to lead.." Davis said

"It's gonna be fine.." Jun puts davis to sleep and davis thanked her. She also puts up a blanket for davis..

"Go to sleep sleepy head.." Jun said.

"Thanks sis.." Davis smiled and went to sleep fast..

"Um can I come in?" Takato opens the door..

"Just wait outside.." Jun gives the signal to takato..

"But jun.." Takato said.

"Davis is already asleep.. If we interrupt it he will destroy anything at this room.." Jun said and carefully closes the door..

"Okay wizarmon told me he quit the digidestined.." Takato said.

"I know that.." Jun said.

"But it was weird.. Davis never do that.." Takato said.

"I also know that and if tai hears this.." Jun said.

"He would exploded in and out.." Takato smiled..

At davis room davis D3 turned into a wicked black color without him realizing and demi veemon is right beside him he was like being fueled by dark energies..

"Grraaahhh.." Demiveemon falls to the ground..

"Davis help.." He said..

Preview:

"Welcome davis.." Wyvernmon said.

"Davis quit?!" Tai shouted.

"Hello digidestined.." A golden creature appeared..

"Welcome back.." Davis smiled.

Next Time: Ruki awakens.. 


End file.
